As electronic assemblies becomes more complex and, simultaneously, more miniaturized, there is a need for components of these assemblies which can handle a large amount of power while still retaining their small size. Thus, for example, the electronic assemblies in automotive engines are subjected to a substantial amount of heat, much of which they generate themselves; but, because of design dictates, they must be relatively small and light. There are similar needs for miniaturized components in most modern day electronic equipment.
Electronic components must dissipate a substantial amount of heat they generate; excessively high temperatures impair the operation of solid state components and often destroy them.
Heat dissipation, however, is a function of the thermal conductivity of electronic assemblies. The thermal conductivities of these assemblies varies with the nature of the materials used in them and their mass.
In many applications, power outputs in excess of 1,000 watts are required. To the best of applicants' knowledge and belief, the prior art power supplies which are capable of providing such an output must have a surface area of at least about 64 square inches and often weigh in excess of five pounds. For many required applications, these devices are too large, heavy, and cumbersome.
It is an object of this invention to provide a power supply which is substantially smaller and lighter than prior art power supplies but can handle in excess of 1,000 watts of power.